Patent Document 1 discloses an electric power steering device having a plurality of sensors at a steering shaft. In this electric power steering device, a plurality of signals concerning the steering shaft detected by the plurality of sensors are read at the same time in a CPU in a control device (ECU). Then, by comparing these signals, an abnormality signal is detected.